After The Cotillion
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Just a little Bal one shot set after the cotillion, that simply wouldn't leave my head. Please review and let me know what you think.


**This has been in my head since I watched Descendants 2. This chapter will contain spoilers of the second film and is set just after the film ends. Hope you guys like it x**

With the threat of Uma gone for now the party was finally getting under way. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves but Mal and Ben were still nervous. Not only because they didn't know what Uma would plan next, if anything, but also about their relationship. Mal had accepted Ben's ring back but he was still worried about her.

As everyone was dancing Ben slipped his hand into Mal's and lead her below deck. Mal wasn't sure where ben was taking her but she trusted him with her life, so instead of asking questions she followed him. When he let her into a room below deck she couldn't help but worry and wonder what she had done that could upset the King. She watched with a chuckle as her boyfriend flopped down onto the nearest comfortable chair. As he beckoned her over with his finger she willingly went and sat down across his knee.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked his purplette as she willingly curled into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Mal couldn't help but give him a quizzical look at his question. "I mean with everything. Giving up your spell book, the responsibilities you will have as my lady, the press, will you be able to cope with it all?" The teen King explained.

Mal couldn't help but smile. It was just like Ben. He had been kidnapped, almost thrown to sharks and then spelled you he was worried about her and how she would cope. "I'll be fine because I have you Ben." She told him. The teen King smiled down at his girlfriend at her statement. "When I saw the stained glass window you designed Ben, I realized you loved me for the true me and not because I was trying to be the perfect lady of the court." She explained.

Smiling Ben kissed Mal's forehead. "Of corse I love you for who you are, Mal. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, your purple hair and leather clothes included." The teen King told her, bringing a large smile to her face. The purplette tilted her head up and kissed Ben, pouring all her emotions into the kiss. Ben responded with equal passion and emotion, only breaking their kiss when air became a necessity.

Mal rested her body against Ben's but kept her eyes locked onto the teen King's. "Are you okay after everything that's happened?" She asked. The purplette knew that no matter what Ben was feeling he would push it to a side to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I guess." Ben said but one look from Mal and he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Okay, so I was a little worried. I thought you were going to get hurt or something would go wrong. I honestly thought something was going to happen to you and it killed me just to think something could happen to you." Ben told her. "You know I knew Uma had spelled me." The teen King admitted.

The purplette was shocked by this. She hadn't realized he had known somehow that he had been spelled, the thought hadn't really crossed her mind. "How?" Mal asked. She hadn't realized you could tell when you had been spelled and the thought intruiged her.

"I looked at you." Ben stated, shocking Mal. "When I looked at you I was drawn to you. Even though my head was saying I loved Uma my heart said I loved you." He explained to her. "Mal, are we okay?" He asked and the purplette could hear the worry in his voice.

Nodding Mal gazed at his face, "Of corse Ben. I love you." She told him. The pair locked eyes with each other and time just seemed to stop. They forgot all about the stresses of the past few weeks, they forgot about everything that had happened today and they forgot about the party going on. All that mattered to them was each other. Each saw the love reflected in the others eyes and they seemed to get lost in each others eyes.

Mal and Ben shared a smile before Ben responded, "I love you too." Mal settled back against the teen king and Ben wrapped his arms protectively around her. Neither particularly cared about the party going on they were perfectly happy to remain in that room and be with each other. Of corse since the party was for Mal they knew they would have to go back eventually but for now they were happy to be alone and share each others company.

 **Author's Note: So it's probably not the best one shot I've written but it simply wouldn't leave my head and this was the best draft of it that I wrote. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
